The real test
by BabiiSaka
Summary: She was eighteen, and he thirty. They were stuck together for seventeen hours… What will happen to the pink-haired kunoichi and the silver-haired elite jonin?
1. The mission

She was eighteen, and he thirty-one. They were stuck together for seventeen hours… What will happen to the pink-haired kunoichi and the silver-haired elite jonin?

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. But if I did…

**WARNING: **This chapter has some swear words in it, so beware!

* * *

Sighing lightly, the pink-haired kunoichi finished with her final patient of the day. Man, this sometime got tiring, but it had to be done. If she didn't do it, then who would? Naturally, she was the best medical ninja in all of Konohagakure. She was very experienced, and Tsunade had taught her well. Now, to use all this new-found power, well, not really – She had known this stuff for five years already – since she was thirteen, and now eighteen, Sakura was ready to try something new, but she would never summon up the courage to actually getting to do that.

" Say 'ah.' " She said non-chalently as she held up her small light to look into the male's throat.

" Ahhhhhh. "

" I don't understand what's wrong, Yashimo – san. Your glands look fine, and the rest of your body is in good condition… " her voice trailed off as she turned off the light and the male closed his mouth.

" Well, I could'a sworn this morning that it was a nasty shade of yellow in there. "

" It's fine now, Yashimo – san. You can leave now. If the nasty yellow shade comes back, see me right away, understood? "

" Yes, Sakura – san. Thank you. "

" No problem. " She said with a silent smile to herself. Deep inside, she knew that she was doing this for the better good. The hospital also acted as a walk-in clinic, and they got a lot of patients, so she was usually working quite a lot. But with Sasuke back from killing Orochimaru, and Naruto back from training with Jiraiya, and even she had trained with Tsunade herself, it was kinda weird how that worked. Sasuke had Orochimaru's evilness, Naruto had Jiraiya's perverted ness, and she had Tsunade's… not gambling skills, [ I mean, getting in debt.. and she definitely didn't have Tsunade's drinking skills… So she must have her strength! Right?

Happy that she was finally allowed to leave her shift to Shizune and Hinata and the others, Sakura got ready to leave, and just as she was about to leave, everything came crashing down. Kinda.

" Sakura – chan! There you are! " 

Sakura whirled around to see Shizune running with Tonton in her arms. Great.. What did she want?

" Yes? " She asked, rather annoyed now that Shizune was bothering her, even though she knew that the pink-haired female's shift was over.

" Tsunade – sama told me.. " The female paused to catch her breath. As usual, Shizune was running around doing things that Tsunade was perfectly capable of doing herself.. " that she wants to see you. "

" Do you know about what? "

" No, sorry, Sakura – chan. You know Tsunade – sama… But please be quick. She said it was urgent. " said the brown-haired female, as she bowed, then turned around and started running off in the other direction, leaving Sakura there, quite dumbfounded.

Sighing, soon after, Sakura was standing before Tsunade, Sai and Naruto on her left, Kakashi and Sasuke on her right, with her in the dead middle of the boys.

" Good. I'm glad you were all prompt. " came Tsunade's voice, as Sakura met her gaze. " I've decided that Naruto, Sasuke and Sai will be a team of three, and for now – Sakura, your on your own with Kakashi. " said the female, and already Naruto was protesting.

" Granny, Tsunade! You can't do that to poor Sakura. You can't leave her with _him._ " boomed the male, and Sakura continued to stare into Tsunade's chestnut – hued optics, grasping it all in. Sasuke merely shrugged. " Hn. " Was all he said, and Sakura could honestly care less. If Sasuke didn't care, then neither did she?

" Actually, Naruto. I can, and that's what I've decided. Now. You three have a mission right away, and so do you, Kakashi and Sakura. " She said, as she handed each of them a scroll with a mission on it.

Kakashi stepped forwards and took the scroll in his hands, pocketing it, still staying silent, as Sakura continued to stay where she was, Naruto ripping open the seal so that he could read the mission.

" Sweet! A B ranked mission! " boomed the male, and Sakura winced at how loud he was.

" Naruto! OUT OF MY OFFICE! " Yelled the blonde female, as Naruto gulped thickly, then dragged Sai and Sasuke out of the raging female's office, leaving Sakura and Kakashi standing side by side, rather awkwardly. As the door to the office closed, Tsunade rested her chin on her folded hands, her elbows resting leisurely on her mahogany desk. " I'm sorry about this, you two, but like I said, I like to keep teams as three man teams, not including the teacher, and those three seem to get along well enough. "

" But, Tsunade – baasama, why are you leaving me with Kakashi? Why don't you put Kakashi with Naruto, Sai and Sasuke? I mean – I work a lot at the hospital—" Started Sakura, but she was soon cut off as Tsunade held up her hand to silence her.

" I did it because you and Kakashi work well together… Trust me, I thought of all this. "

_Doubtful…_

" Very well, Hokage-sama. We'll do our best. " Said Kakashi finally. Oh, wow. He was finally speaking? These were the first words she had heard him say since Shizune, who was truly frightened by the blonde with the temper, and making people late, had pushed her into the office. Naturally, Naruto, Sai and Sasuke had already been there, then her, and twenty minutes later, Kakashi joined them and they had been pushed into the Hokage's office without knowing what the hell was going on.

Sakura bowed respectfully, and soon she was out of the Hokage's office, Kakashi hot on her trail. She turned around, and expected him to say something, but he just beamed at her, as if this was the best thing that could happen to him. She, on the other hand, was a little sad at the fact that she was being separated from Naruto and Sasuke, but if Tsunade said that this was better, then this was better. That's really all there was to it, she imagined. Soon, the pink – haired female was walking again, to her place. Her parents were on a mission as usual, so she rarely saw them, but the fact that she had her own place was rather enticing. The freedom of that, and the responsibilities were very heavy, but she was organized and therefore it was simple for her to keep up with her rent – even if that meant putting in a few more hours than she wanted to at the hospital…

Turning around once more, Kakashi was silently following her, reading his Icha Icha paradise book as Sakura turned fully, resting her hands on her hips.

" Why, Kakashi-sensei, are you following me? " She asked, very curiously indeed as to why her sensei was following her home like a stray dog or something.

" Don't you want to know the mission? "

Oh, damn. She had completely forgotten.

" Oh, of course. Well, why don't we go somewhere so that we can look over it together? " she suggested hopefully. In the six years that she had now known him, she had never seen his face. It was an unsolved mystery. Her, Naruto and Sasuke… _Sasuke…_ had tried several years ago, but to no avail… 

" How about your place? Since mine is currently being renovated—"

" Whatever, Kakashi – sensei. Let's go. We're almost there. " She said, not wanting to hear whatever excuse he had. In truth, she didn't really care where he lived. She imagined he lived in the middle of nowhere in a small cabin, all by himself, with a nice warm fire, a humongous bed – She was getting sidetracked now. Great.

" Great. " He had replied, but Sakura was stuck in dreamland as she proceeded to get to her apartment, climbing the stairs with each grueling step. In honest truth, she was in no mood to pour over mission stuff at the moment. She just wanted to get some sleep, and just go to bed. That was really all there was to it. And to top it all off, Ino wanted to go drinking with her tomorrow. Great. No doubt that the blonde female would bring her something very revealing to where. Ino was always trying to hook her up with boys. Sometimes it got rather annoying, but reluctantly, since her taste in men sucked, she let her. Even if they never worked out. Once more – she was getting off topic.

As they reached her floor, Sakura took some more forced steps down the hallway to her door, and unlocked the door, stepping in and seeing Kakashi already there, sitting at her kitchen table.

" Your senses are quite pathetic, Sakura. And you call yourself a chuunin. Tsk. " 

" Wha? How did you – "

" I went through your open window when you weren't paying attention. "

" WHY? "

" Because I didn't want to climb all those steps after the training I did today. "

_Sure ya didn't. Of course you didn't. Silly me – _

The female sighed as she closed the door behind her, perhaps a little too hard as it slammed shut and she winced from the sudden noise. Okay, too much force there, Haruno. 

Just as she was about to ask him to open the scroll, her phone rang. Reluctantly she answered it.

" Hello, Haruno Residens— "

" SAKURA! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? "

" Ino? "

" Nooo. It's Chouji. Yes, it's me, you dumb fuck. "

" Ino – I'm really busy right now – I'll talk to you tomor—" But once more, the pink haired female was cut off.

" No. You're going to talk to me now, Sakura Haruno. "

Sighing in defeat, she said nothing and Ino continued. Typical.

" Okay, so I met this guy, and his friend is super cute – "

" Eh, Ino, I'm not quite sure I like you setting me up with these guys… "

" Oh, shush. You're such a party pooper. No, I already told him that you were going to meet with him tomorrow when we go bar hopping. "

" Ino, I don't know if I'm going – "

" Yes you are! And Tenten and a few other people are coming too. You _must _come, Sakura. Come on… Please? "

" Are you batting your eyelashes? "

" Shut up. "

" Ino, you seem to have forgotten that I am a female, and that we're talking over the phone. Any physical gestures, and, or, flirting techniques are not going to work on me, because one; I can't see you, and two; I don't like you that way. "

" Shut up, billboard. "

" Whatever. Goodnight. I'll phone you tomorrow. "

" Bu— "

_Click._

The pink – haired medical nin had hung up on Ino. One of her so called best friends. What they had was pretty messed up, anyways.

Sakura went back into the kitchen to see Kakashi's eyes – no, eye pouring over the mission information. She hadn't really expected him to wait for her, because when Ino started talking to anyone, it seemed to last quite some time.

" So? What rank is it? " She asked, sitting down in the chair beside him as she looked over the mission.

" B. " He replied. Typical Kakashi, never speaking too much, or if he could, not moving too much either. In a way, he was kind of interesting that way. He seemed to have Shikamaru's lazy attitude, anyways… 

" Does it look hard? "

" No. " He pushed the scroll towards her, probably having read all of it already, and soon, green – hued optics were pouring over the information. It was indeed a very interesting mission, to say the least. They were to go to Kirigakure – Village hidden in the Mist in the land of waves, and act as body guards for a male who was traveling to Sunagakure. It was a long enough mission, and it would take a few days at least to get there, which meant that they would probably be leaving the next day – which meant she wouldn't have to go bar hopping with Ino and Tenten, or go on a blind date with that guy who was Ino's friend. Perfect.

" We'll leave in two days. Not tomorrow, but the day after. Very early, so get to bed early tomorrow. " Was what Kakashi said next, as Sakura looked up to meet his one dark – hued optic.

" We're not leaving tomorrow? "

" No. We need to pack, and get some rest. It would be stupid to leave without some notice, and a good plan. Also, I'm sure you need to find someone to replace you at the hospital while your gone… Correct? "

Sakura sat there, rather stunned. Wow, he was right… How silly of her.

" Right – but still, wouldn't it be wise to leave as soon as possible? "

" Ino set you up again? "

"Sensei! How did you know about that? "

" I over-heard your conversation with Ino. "

" But—How? "

" You don't exactly whisper when your talking. "

"Why the hell were you listening to my conversation? "

" Sounded interesting. "

Sakura made a noise that resembled ' hn ' then sighed. " Fine. "

" Great. So, we leave on Thursday. " He said finally, standing, and Sakura stood with him.

" Uh – Kakashi – sensei, where do you live? So that I can go see you if I need some assistance in packing… "

" That's confidential. "

" Bu—"

" Fine.. I live in those brown apartments across from the Laundromat. Happy? "

" I guess so. Thanks, Sensei! "

" Cheerio. " He said, lifting his right hand, then disappearing in a puff of smoke.

" He always seems to leave in an interesting way… " The female mumbled to herself, a little mad that they weren't leaving tomorrow… Then that way she wouldn't have to go with Ino. Oh well… Guess that's how the cookie rolls.

Kakashi sighed as he arrived at his place, walking up the stairs, and unlocking his door. He went inside, then into his bathroom as he stripped, removing his green vest, the black shirt underneath, his pants, boxers, socks, shoes, headband, and last but not least, his dark mask that hid his face. They would never understand why he wore it.

Turning on the hot water, then the cold – adjusting the water, then turning on the shower, Kakashi stepped inside the bathtub, letting the water run down his body as he closed his eyes in pure pleasure. Sure, this wasn't as good as sex, but it was pretty damn close. He could tell that he had ruined his student of six years plans, but perhaps he might see her while she was bar hopping. In fact, it was an almost positive sign that he would.

About twenty minutes later, the elite jonin stepped out of the shower and dried, wrapping the towel around his waist and going into his bedroom, when he saw a body in his bed. Who the hell? Oh shit. Not Anko…

" Kakashi… " She purred. " You've been gone all day. You owe me. " She whispered from the bed, and Kakashi sighed, sitting on the edge of his bed.

" I'm not in the mood, Anko. " He said, instantly regretting it.

" Oh. So you leave me here all day, and you don't want to make up for last night? "

_Last night? _

" That wasn't my fault, Anko. You know that. Just… Bug off. I'm not in the mood. " He said, slightly frustrated, but he wouldn't show it as he kept his cool demeanor on. 

" Well, too bad, Kakashi. You owe me and you know it. "

" This is my place… Get out. " He said, as if just realizing this, feeling her arms slip away from his shoulders, then bowing his head as she got dressed, feeling the cool air from the cool air of his blankets being thrown back. He had just barely caught a glimpse of her skirt, and finally, hearing his door slam shut. He knew that he had really screwed that one up…

Oh well.

No one was perfect, he imagined, and he was no exception. However, the fact that Tsunade had split up Sakura from Sasuke and Naruto somewhat surprised him. They did in fact make a very good team, and he couldn't understand why she had not given them a jonin to complete their team… Also known as him. Like Sakura had been starting to say that if they had just had Sai, Sasuke, Naruto and him, then Sakura could just go with the hospital full-time. But, Tsunade was the Hokage for a reason, so he would not defy her. Her temper alone was something that was not to be tampered with, and so he wouldn't tamper with it. Quite simple the way that worked out, wasn't it? 


	2. Watch Your Drink

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Naruto. All characters are to their creator. I am simply a person who's fallen in love with the pairing KakaSaku. Yes, that is the pairing If you have not yet figured this out, then wow. That's really all I have to say.

**Other notes :** I will have them having sex in the future, just not for some time. I don't really like love at first sight, but I showed in the past chapter that Kakashi can have whoever he wants, whenever he wants.

**P.S :** There will be swearing, sex and desire, lust filled passion, and other things of the sort in this next chapter. Viewer reading is advised.

**Pairings in this chapter: **Slight InoShika ;; and one-sided AnkoKaka

* * *

Why did this mission have to make almost no sense? Sakura really couldn't understand this fact, as she stood in front of the mirror, Tenten and Ino behind her, admiring how 'hot' she looked. She looked like a common prostitute.

"I look like Anko." She said finally, rather ticked off, as she looked at the micro mini leather skirt, and the skin tight leather top that showed a lot more skin than she thought it would, but Ino and Tenten had forced her into it.

"You look sexy, Sakura." contradicted Ino, as Sakura immediately shot her a glare. I look like a miniature Anko, and you and I both know it, Ino! I'm not wearing this! " She said, very set on looking somewhat decent, and not like a complete slut. "But, Sakura. . ."

"No. No buts. Get me some more clothes or you two can go by yourselves!" She shouted at them, as both Ino and Tenten sighed, and then shrugged. "Fine. We brought you this too . . . Since we were both just curious to see if you would actually wear that or not." They said with smirks upon their mischievous faces. Sakura took the bag from them and pulled out the black dress in it as she put it to her frame. The end of it went to just above her knees, and it was a halter dress. It was almost perfect . . . What was wrong with it?

"Alright. What did you guys do to it?" She asked, as the blonde and brunette exchanged glances with a smirk. "Look at the back." Suggested Tenten as Sakura did look at it, and sure enough, there was almost no back on it. Well, there was, but it went dangerously low, meaning that if she wore this, she'd be wearing it with no bra. She really wasn't too comfortable with this . . . "Fine. I'll try it." She said as she shooed Ino and Tenten out of her room and managed to slide out of the tight leather skirt and top, and slid into the smooth, silk black dress. She unhooked her bra and slid it off, as she looked into the mirror. Okay, it wasn't too noticeable. On top of that, she had to remind herself that they were going bar hopping, which meant that the lights would be dimmed and that people wouldn't really be able to see. Perfect!

"Okay, you two can come back in." She called to the door, as they came in with Kiba, Shikamaru, and Naruto. Oh, great. "Sakura! You look great! Believe it!" Yelled Naruto, as everyone winced at how loud his voice was. She glanced at Shikamaru who looked like he was forced to be here, as he simply shrugged, and then she finally looked at Kiba who was simply gaping at her. "Eh, Kiba? Close your mouth." She said, as he zoned back into them all and closed his mouth as he shook his head, then gave her a thumbs up. Apparently he couldn't speak since his words would be too messed up. Okay, so this was good. . .

Right?

Sighing lightly, Sakura looked to them. "Fine. Let's go." She said finally, giving in, as all of her 'friends' smirked to themselves, and then off they went, walking down to the bar. What was about to happen was not something that she ever thought would happen in her entire life of happenings. Make sense? Good.

* * *

Kakashi lay on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. He had finished all the current Icha Icha books, and really had nothing to do. Sakura had mentioned something about going bar hopping tonight . . . Maybe he would go too. Just to keep an eye on her and things. Since he was her teammate, or whatever, sensei, teammate, friend, he felt obliged to look out for her, since in his mind she was still young. Well, in his mind, everyone around him, except the select few like Tsunade and Jiraiya were young. In any case, Kakashi had made the decision that he was going to go to the bars tonight. Yayyy?

Getting dressed in black pants, and a black long-sleeved shirt, as he placed his mask over his face once more, hiding his flawless face. He liked to let people think that there was something gross underneath there, but only a few select people including him knew that it was perfectly tanned skin. Somehow it was the same tone as the rest of his face. It was pretty funny how that worked.

Kakashi briefly wondered what bar they would go to first, as he sighed, realizing he would have to follow them . . . It made him seem like a stalker, but that was the way things were.

Hearing laughing outside his apartment, he glanced through the blinds, and there were Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Shikamaru, Naruto and Kiba. Interesting. Three girls and three guys. Two of which had an enormous crush on the pink-haired kunoichi.

Going out onto his balcony, Kakashi jumped down and landed without a sound, slowly walking a safe distance from the group of six ahead of him, as he saw them disappear into a bar, he smiled lightly behind the dark mask, then slowly followed them in, staying in the shadows, being completely unnoticed as he watched Sakura sit beside Ino and Kiba. Not a surprise there.

* * *

Sakura followed her so-called 'friends' down the road, oblivious to the elite jonin that continued pursuing their moves into the bar.

"Hurry up, Sakura. You're taking forever, you slowpoke!" yelled Ino from up ahead on the road, as Sakura jogged in the black dress to catch up. She had forgotten how hard it was to run in heels, as she winced at the pain that was starting to appear on the soles of her feet.

However, she caught up with her friends as they all disappeared into a bar, going to a corner booth and sliding in, as the sitting went as followed. Tenten, Kiba, Sakura, Naruto, Ino and finally Shikamaru. Sakura noticed Shikamaru light up a cigarette as she frowned. "Shika . . . You shouldn't smoke. It's bad for your—"

"Lungs. I know, Sakura." Said the Nara male, as Sakura rolled her eyes. _Fine. Be that way, then. _ She thought, as she sighed lightly, watching all her friends' order, while she stuck to water.

As the night progressed, Sakura found that it was just she and Shikamaru that weren't completely shit-faced. Naruto, obviously a light-weight had gone first, then Ino, Tenten, and finally Kiba. Sitting beside Kiba was a little scary, because he kept talking in low sounds against her neck, and she had to keep pushing him off, towards Tenten. None of the six nin had even noticed Kakashi's perverted, watching presence from the bar.

Sakura had decided that she needed to go to the washroom to freshen up, as she left the four drunks with Shikamaru, noticing that his arm was around Ino, and she was whispering in his ear. How interesting.

_How very interesting. . ._ She thought, as she wandered through the crowds, ignoring the few males that noticed her, as she shot them cold looks, really hating this dress now. It made it look like she wasn't wearing a shirt, and just a skirt. It was horrible. . . From the back.

Making her way through the very heavy crowds, it was then that Sakura caught a glimpse of silver hair. She turned her head, and there he was. That closet pervert, Kakashi.

"Kakashi?" she asked, but he had already disappeared into the crowds. Realizing that it was not a good idea to go after him, as she had to go pee, Sakura finally found her destination, as she pushed open the violet doors, getting a slight headache from the strobe lights in the main room anyways. Walking into the bathroom, she realized right away that this place was crap. The floors had scum all over them, the soap dispensers by the sinks had been overused and there was soap all over the counters. Speaking of counters, the corners of the cheap things were already destroyed. The mental image that crossed her mind as to why that could be scared her. Her eyes drifted upwards as she looked to the flickering light, and winced, looking back at the small three stall bathroom. One was out of order, too. . .

"Damn it. I just want to go pee!" She growled in frustration as she went to the middle stall, which was usable enough, until she looked into the toilet, as it was absolutely disgusting. No way was she putting her tush on _that. _Absolutely no way in hell was she putting any part of her body on that grimy peace of crap. No. Out of the question.

The pink-haired kunoichi left the second stall, and tried the third one, which happened to be a handicapped bathroom, as she shut herself into the bathroom, and finally, although it wasn't _to her standards_, it would do.

Five minutes later, after carefully washing her hands, doing her business, etcetera, Sakura left the bathroom, feeling rather refreshed. Going over to the table she had been at, Sakura saw that it was deserted, except for two pieces of paper, one of which being a napkin. Picking the napkin up, Shikamaru's messy writing was scrawled onto the fabric.

_Sakura. We've all left.  
Sorry, but Ino and the others are pissed drunk . . .  
We couldn't wait any longer for you.  
Please forgive us.  
See you in the morning.  
Shikamaru._

Thanks for being great friends, guys.

The pink-haired kunoichi tore up the napkin and picked up the second piece of paper, which was the bill. Leave it to Ino and the others to not pay the bill and leave someone like her with it. She was screwed. There was no way she could pay this! Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she froze, then heard a voice.

_"Eh hem. . . Do you need help with that?" _Who the hell?

* * *

Kakashi had crossed Sakura's path, but he hadn't done too much. He had heard his name being called, but he had already disappeared from view. He was sneaky that way.

However, he was glad that he could get away from distractions and just keep an eye on Sakura.

"Hey, Kakashi, baby. . ."

Distractions. . . Like Anko, for example.

"Anko." he said coolly, turning his attention to her, as he watched her with his right optic, frowning lightly. Why the hell was this woman stalking him?

"Kakashi, baby. You know you want me. Please. . ." she purred in his ear, hanging off his neck, her fully developed body pressing against his, making him slightly harden behind the black cloth of his pants.

"Well, it can't hurt--" he started, as he wrapped an arm around her waist, and they went off to one of the rooms above the bar. They were there for a reason, and he knew that Anko had purpose for being such a seductress and hanging off of him. He found that Anko seemed to like him a bit, and she acted a lot like that girl in Icha Icha Paradise. Sometimes he wondered if old man Jiraiya watched Anko in particular and used her actions-- No. . . He wouldn't. Never mind. Knowing Jiraiya, that's exactly what he'd do. Stupid pervert. _And yet he doesn't admit that he himself is a pervert. How ironic.  
_

As they reached a vacant room upstairs, as soon as they closed the door, clothes were being torn off, along with Kakashi's precious black fabric that covered more than half his face, as their lips collided in hot, lustful kisses. A little out of character for Kakashi, but he figured the faster he dealt with his quickly hardening shaft in his pants, the sooner that Anko would get out of his face, and he could go back to keeping an eye on Sakura. He was her sensei after all, even though they were soon to be closer teammates. Like, actual teammates-- Why was he still thinking about this?

Pinning Anko to the bed, he looked down at her, and brushed her cheek with the back of his fingers, a small smile upon his lips as he leaned down and kissed her lips, lighter this time.

"Kakashi--" breathed the naked female under him as said Sharingan user looked down at her.

"Yes, Anko?" he asked, his voice unfazed as if this wasn't even happening.

"Fuck me. Now." she demanded, Kakashi's hard dick twitched in anticipation, as he licked his suddenly dry lips, then nodded that he would.

Firstly, he slid three fingers up to her lips as Anko opened her hot cavern, Kakashi slid the fingers into her mouth, resisting a moan that stayed deep in this throat, feeling her tongue swirling around his now moist fingers. He knew that she knew where these three digits were going. Sliding the fingers out of Anko's mouth, the woman gave a small whimper as he kissed her lips hard with his own to make her be quiet. He guided his hand down to her vaginal area, as he slid one finger into the hole that was purely Anko.

A silent moan that traveled through Anko's mouth and into Kakashi's, also made that hole convulse and tighten around the finger as the jonin hissed, but soon slid in another finger, which made a groan escape Anko's abused lips.

"More, damn it, Kakashi!" moaned the slightly tanned female beneath him, as he casually smirked. "Be patient." he mumbled to her, his two fingers being joined by a third, as they began to spread apart, making the tight hole loose for his nine-inch cock.

"Kashi--" whimpered said female underneath him as he looked down at the almost quivering female, his weeping cock needed this. "Yeah?" he asked, withdrawing his fingers as he saw the look of desperation on the slightly younger female's face.

"Fuck me. Now." She repeated for the second time. Kakashi was very tempted to fuck her senseless. Really, he was, but something in the back of his mind told him not to. Stupid conscious had the worst times to make a big deal about this. Why did it always have to be right, too?

"No." he said finally, easily registering that Anko was pissed off that she couldn't get a good, quick lay from her ultimate crush. "Why the fuck not?" she asked, and Kakashi had anticipated that she would ask this, as he already had gotten off the bed and began gathering his strewn, discarded clothes, putting them on and leaving a naked, bitchy, horny Anko on the bed as he finished by putting the dark mask on, then walked to the door. Leaving his hand on the doorknob, Kakashi turned to give Anko one last look before he left, and almost immediately regretted it, seeing that she looked as if she was about to cry.

"I...Don't know." He answered finally, opening the door and walking out, leaving her to her things.

Walking down the hall and back to the main bar, Kakashi vaguely wondered if Sakura was still downstairs or not. Her and her friends we're going _bar hopping _after all, so it might be possible that while he had spent five minutes with Anko, that they had already changed places. In that case, he sure as hell would go find them.

However, what he found when he got downstairs, was that not only was the large party of dancing adults and teenagers still there, but when he looked to the booth that Sakura and her friends had claimed, that no one was there except Sakura, and she was reading a note. Knowing that it was too loud in the room for her to notice him sneaking up on her, he read the note and frowned behind the black mask. Damn, that sucked. He then saw the price of the bill. Knowing that Sakura didn't have enough, Kakashi rested his hand on her shoulder, making her freeze, as he leaned down, placing his face near the shoulder he had put his hand on.

"Eh hem. . . Do you need help with that?" he asked the pink-haired kunoichi, as she slowly turned around to meet his gaze.

* * *

Sakura decided that she should just turn around and deal with whoever it was that decided to touch her. She still hadn't recognized the voice, because of the loudness in this place, so it was a little hard, but when she turned around to meet the older male's gaze, she was fairly glad that it wasn't some old pervert-- What was she talking about? That was exactly what he was.

"You would do that?" she asked, hopefully he would be kind enough to do that. She felt his hand leave her shoulder as he stood at his full height, which was a good foot taller than her. Yes, she was tall for her age. Oh well. She saw him shrug, then nod. "Sure. Seems like everyone else ditched you." He said coolly. Sakura didn't even register the fact that he just admitted to spying on her. She was simply too ecstatic to let this opportunity of Kakashi actually paying for something to care.

"Well, I've got about half of what it is. . .If you could spot the other half. . ." she said, pulling out the money that she had, as Kakashi gave her the other half. "I'll walk you home, Sakura." He said finally, as she nodded, going off to pay, Kakashi behind her at a safe distance.

* * *

As the female walked, Kakashi found his one visable eye wandering down to her hips, watching them sway in the very low backed black dress that her friends had so conveniently chosen for her. The black with her pink hair was very beautiful, and it was then that he realized that he couldn't see a bra strap in the back. She wasn't wearing a bra? Oh, damn.

As the two began walking towards Sakura's, an almost awkward silence loomed over the two, as Kakashi glanced over at the other female. Her flesh was pale and she looked clammy. Suspicion rose over the silver-haired pervert, as he lightly placed his hand on her shoulder and she paused, bending over and placing her hands on her knees. . .

* * *

Sakura finished paying, and slowly exited the bar, Kakashi behind her, as they finally reached outside, she got the first smell of the fresh night air. It was probably about one in the morning, and it was sweet that Kakashi was walking her home. She was beat! Not just that, but she was expected to wake up early in the morning and go get packed for this mission. Dammmn.

Sakura wasn't feeling too good for some reason. She hadn't had anything to drink, except coca-cola, and yet she felt as if she was going to puke. It was not a good feeling at all.

Feeling Kakashi's hand on her shoulder, Sakura bent over, hands on her knees, pink locks of hair covering her clammy face, as she retched, puking onto the gravel road, the green mixed with chunks of a gross yellow. She figured her drink had been spiked. She felt so drunk, but she knew for sure that she hadn't had anything alcoholic to drink.

It made sense, because she kept getting distracted by Ino. The bartender, or someone else could've easily poured something into her drink without her noticing, since Ino kept grabbing her attention by almost falling out of her chair. While funny to watch, Sakura knew that it was a bad idea, now that it was all catching up to her, anyways.

Finally standing up straight, Sakura held her stomach, hearing Kakashi say that he would stay with her tonight. She thought she had nodded, before passing out, barely feeling the jonin catch her and carry her bridal style to her place with was only a few minutes walk away.

* * *

Kakashi realized, soon enough that Sakura's drink had been spiked. Risky and sneaky move on the spiker's part, as the female passed out, the silver-haired male caught her in his arms, carrying her through the dark streets towards her one-flat apartment which was conveniently a few minutes walk away.

Reaching the tan-colored building that looked old and decrepit, but definitely nicer than his place, Kakashi jumped up to her windowsill, landing on the ledge, as he carefully pushed open the conveniently large window and going inside, shutting it with the back of his foot, since his arms were full by carrying Sakura's unconscious body. He walked through the living room, to the pink-haired kunoichi's bedroom, laying her on her side so that if she puked again, she wouldn't choke and die, as he went to go get a clean cloth to was her face. While she was fifteen years younger than him, he looked out for her. They _were_ friends, _and_ team mates, after all.

Going through her flat, Kakashi found the washroom, finding a dark cloth, as the male wet it, wringing out the access water, and going back to the bedroom, his feet making light sounds against the wooden floors. As he entered her obviously smaller room, he saw that Sakura was half-falling off her bed. He carefully moved her back to the middle of the bed, and began dabbing her face with the damp cloth. While his body told him that he should change her into something more comfortable, he knew that he might do something more than that. After all, she was rather beautiful. She was strong, independent, and although she thought otherwise, she was very useful.

Seeing a small, friendly smile grace her perfectly shaped lips, he brought the bed covers up to her shoulders, tilting his head to look down at her slightly cleaner face. While it was still pale, it did in fact look a lot better. No longer did it look clammy. Putting the washcloth on the bedside table, he went to go sit in the larger, reclining chair that was across the room. He was still slightly aroused from earlier with Anko, but managed to close his eyes, falling asleep in the chair, slumped, with his chin resting on his chest, his arms crossed over his stomach as he drifted off into a sleep. His neck would hurt like a bitch in the morning, but he did promise Sakura that he would stay with her tonight, and he planned on doing just that.

* * *


	3. Who am I kidding?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Anime series; Naruto

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from the Anime series; Naruto. I never will. They are solely the property of their creator. I will never have the funds, either to achieve this dream of owning Naruto.

_This fanfiction is purely fan made, and yeah._

**Authors note: **Hi mom. Also, hi to anyone else who is reading this. I'm sorry for the big gap of which I have posted a chapter. Our house had absolutely no Internet for a while, and I am really sorry. I mean that…

**Other notes: **Hopefully, I will update more often. Since summer is coming up here and things like that, yeah.

**More notes: **I promise that the pairing will be Kakashi and Sakura. That's a definite promise. As I have told many people, I need to get them in the scene, and develop some feelings for each other, which is what this chapter is. Hope you guys enjoy. I realize I am spending a lot of time on these notes, but I really want to make things clear. You can totally ignore what I'm saying.

Keep in mind that I've made it so that Sakura _can_ talk to her inner-self. Alright? Alright.

Sweet.

_Anyways, on with the chapter._

**In this chapter: **A lot of the word _damn._ And, a little bit of KakaSaku, finally. Not too much, but this is going to be pretty good, so ha. It's not a sex scene. Just a little bit of KakashiSakura interaction. . . Realizing feeling for each other. Enjoy the chapter, loves.

* * *

**The Real Deal **

**Chapter Three**

**Who Am I Kidding?**

She knew that this day was not going to go well for her, as the pink-haired female slowly opened her eyes, having to stare at the flat, boring, white ceiling for what seemed an eternity, but was really only three minutes, as she waited until the blurriness stopped from her sight. What happened last night?

The last thing that Sakura could remember, was that she was being walked home by Kakashi, then she imagined that she passed out or something. She could barely remember last night at all, for that matter. She remembered going to the bar with her five _friends_… Yeah right. So much for friends. They completely abandoned her. Great friends, huh? Don't answer that.

As she glanced around the room, flashes from the night before came to her mind, and she remembered that Kakashi had carried her home, and made sure that she was okay. Well, that was definitely swee—

_Gross. He's your sensei and team mate, Sakura! What the heck are you thinking?_

**I'm thinking that he's cute.**

_No._

**You're no fun. **

_Oh well._

Sakura was mentally arguing with herself, as she cradled her head. Something was definitely wrong. She knew that Kakashi was thirty-one. He was her _sensei. _That was it, and last night, he had been a friend. Helping his comrade to go home so that she didn't get raped. So _sweet. _

And there she went again.

Okay. Time to get herself in gear.

The pink-haired kunoichi groaned, deciding that she needed some pain killers. This hangover was really a hangover from hell. She slowly grudged out of bed, as her eyes adjusted to the sudden blurriness, her seafoam optics scanning the room once more, her eyes laying on the note that was pinned to the chair, which she was sure Kakashi had passed out on the night before. Even though she had been zonked out, her senses had still been awake. A ninja must never put her guard down.

Last night didn't count.

Shut up. It didn't!

…

Why are you not believing me? If I say that she never put her guard down, then she never did.

_Useless. _

**I am not. **

_Sure you are. _

**Shut up. **

_Nah, I'm having too much fun._

A little more arguing. You can never get too much of it, right? Especially when it's inside Sakura Haruno's crazy mind.

Looking over the note, she quickly read its contents. No time to be arguing with herself. She had to register the words that she was reading off the paper before she realized that something was going on here.

_Gone to get some painkillers for your hangover._

_Be back soon. Don't go anywhere._

_Your team mate._

She couldn't help but smile, as she carefully placed the note back on the chair, as if she was afraid that it would break into a million pieces. Why did she care so much? Because he had scribbled seventeen words onto a piece of paper for her. To her, that was so… Don't tell her; _sweet._

She briefly wondered how long he had been gone, and decided that since she was still in the dress from the night before, it might be an idea to go and have a shower, maybe look somewhat decent. He said not to go anywhere. He never said don't go change or have a shower. So, that was exactly what she was going to do.

Sakura went into the bathroom, running her delicate, small fingers through the mess of pink hair, pausing in the doorway of the bathroom to yawn, as she stretched her arms to the top of the doorframe, pushing the palms of her hands against the white wood, as a familiar twist appeared in her stomach, and she immediately rushed to the toilet, almost throwing up the two toilet seats, before hugging the toilet bowl with her left arm, her right pushing back her bangs, and bam, retching into the toilet, the gross green-coloured puke seeming oddly familiar from the night before.

With a small groan, she waited there, half on her knees, and half on her upper legs to wait for the motion sickness to pass, as she began laughing. Quietly at first, but it slowly got louder. How funny was this? Little miss Sakura. The girl who always lectured the fifth Hokage about how she shouldn't drink so much of the sweet taste of Sake. How bad it was that she went to work with a hangover… Made irrational decisions when she was drunk… And here she was, hugging a toilet bowl, waiting to puke.

She felt like such a hypocrite.

After a good five minutes, Sakura slowly lifted herself from the perfectly tiled floor, flushing the toilet and putting down both seats, closing the door to just a crack, as she stripped from the braless dress, left in nothing but pink panties. Thongs just didn't feel _right. _How could people wear butt floss? It was gross in her mind.

Back to the shower, now.

She leaned over the side of the bathtub, turning on the hot water first, then the cold, so that the water was warm, as she pulled on the small knob, careful not to lean too closely, as to not get drenched on when the actual shower came drizzling down.

And as she suspected, just when she got out of the way, the water drizzled on, and she managed to avoid getting drenched. It was weird, because she was just going to get soaked in a few seconds anyways. Why not start beforehand? Because it was just a paranoia thing. She didn't like getting too much water on her tiled floors. Like she said before…

_Paranoia._

It got the better of the ninja, and sometimes, it was just plain weird. Sakura was still amazed that she hadn't gotten a phone call from her 'best friend' Ino Yamanaka about the night before. About how _sorry_ she might be? Who knew? With her luck though, someone would probably wait until she was just getting comfortable in the shower, then the shrill ring of the phone would explode through the house and to her ears, and Sakura was never one to ignore a phone call. She was really bad at that, actually.

…

Sakura slowly went around the curtain, letting out another yawn, the headache that she had right now was just… Really painful at the moment. The female climbed into the bathtub, letting the warm rivulets of water slide down her body, as she closed her eyes, constantly running her fingers through her pink-locks of now silky smooth hair, due to the water that flowed over her smooth skin.

She opened her eyes, feeling a little better, the feel of the water was very soothing.

_Ring Ring._

_Ring Ring._

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiingggggg._

" Alright, alright. I'm coming! " She called from the shower, quickly getting out and wrapping her wet body up in a white towel, running through the house, her wet feet making a soft padding noise on the wooden floors, as she reached the phone just before it was about to go off.

" Hello? " she asked into the phone, holding up the towel with one hand, her other had brought the phone to her ear, and now she cradled it carefully between her cheek and shoulder, as she held her wet, dripping hair away from the phone, wondering who called her this time.

" Sakura? Holy crap. It's one in the afternoon! "

Ino.

" So? Thanks to you guys, I almost ended up working at that bar, Ino. " She snapped into the phone, a little ticked off at the flirty-blond.

" Well _sorry_, Sakura… Shikamaru took all of us home, and we couldn't wait for you, apparently. Things got a little out of hand. Heh. Naruto's such a lightweight. He had like, a shot of tequila, and boy, he was totally drunk, yelling at random people. We had to get out of there before we got banned. We'll pay you bad, okay? " came Ino's voice, ranting on about nothing. But Sakura wasn't really paying attention as she turned, hearing the door open, her towel starting to slip from not being too good of a multitasker, and it was then that she saw the elite jonin, Kakashi. There, with a bag of groceries, staring at her.

With a small groan of annoyance, she remembered she was on the phone, tuning back into the blond who was on the other side of the conversation.

" Sakura? … Sakura? "

" What? "

" Oh, good. You're still there. Is someone else there? I thought I heard someo—"

" No. Its just Kakashi. He brought me home. Somehow I got drunk, and I was stuck paying the bi—"

" YOU GOT DRUNK? " screamed the female voice, as Sakura winced, letting go of her hair and struggling to keep up the fluffy white towel on her body, and taking the phone away from her pounding ear.

" Please don't scream… You'll make me deaf, Ino. " she said calmly into the phone, as two painkillers were put on the table in front of her with a glass of water. She nodded her thanks to Kakashi, and popped the pair of painkillers into her mouth, downing the glass of water easily, and sighing. " Just a second, Ino. " she said, as she pressed the phone to her stomach so that Ino wouldn't be able to hear her.

" Sensei, can you please turn off the water in the bathroom? I have a feeling that this conversation is going to take a while… It's Ino. " she asked and explained to the other, as he nodded, setting off to do so. A minute or so later, the water turned off, and he appeared from the bathroom, walking around the apartment, as the pink-haired kunoichi brought the phone back to her ear.

" So, what's Kakashi still doing over there? "

" He went out and bought me some groceries and some painkillers for this stupid headache I have… I don't know how I got drunk… "

" Mayyyyybeeee… Someone spiked one of your drinks? " suggested the blond, and Sakura actually seemed to be contemplating this possibility.

" I suppose that's a possibility, but why… Or even, who would do that? I mean, no one asked me to dance or anything… I came back out of the washroom, saw you guys were gone, and went to go pay… Realized I didn't have enough money, then Kakashi showed up… We started walking back, then everything kind of went black… I guess I passed out or something. I don't think much happened after that… " the pink-haired female explained, twirling the white cord of the phone around her index finger, as she finally decided to sit down, still holding onto her towel with her upper arms pressed to her sides, as she anxiously waited for Ino's response.

" Hey, Sakura? I know you're probably going to deny this, but do you think… That maybe Kakashi spiked your drink? "

What? Ino did not just say that… Okay, so she did. Why would Kakashi… Do that? Although it was rather convenient that he was around just as she realized she didn't have enough money to pay the bill… It was a little weird.

" I… I don't… Know… " stuttered the female, deeply considering this now. She didn't know anyone else at the bar… No one had asked her to dance with them, or tried to hit on her… Just Kakashi. Taking her back to his place.

But she kept convincing herself that Kakashi was just a team mate.

Even if he was fairly attractive, with his unruly hair… And that one time… On that mission, when his shirt had ripped… Mmmm—Stop.

Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop!

Kakashi was simply a team mate. Nothing more… But, he was quite attractive. She couldn't deny that.

This coming from the girl who had jumped out of the shower, barely keeping a towel up on her thin body, with a thirty-one year old male roaming around the house, and an ex-friend, than ex-rival, than best-friend again.

" Sakura. Stop day-dreaming, or whatever you're doing. "

Damn you, Ino.

" Sorry. I'm just trying to think if he would do that or not. "

" Do what? "

Damn you, Kakashi.

Sakura pressed the phone back to her stomach, as she turned her head, forgetting about keeping her arms plastered to her side, as her towel fell down from just underneath her armpits, giving Kakashi a full view of her breasts.

Damn you to hell, Kakashi and Ino.

She cursed, and frantically moved her arms to cover her rather flat chest, but the damage was done, as she kept one hand over her breasts, and then grabbed the phone with the other, Ino 'tsking.'

" Ino, I have to go. I'll talk to you later. " she said into the phone, hanging up.

* * *

Kakashi had gone to the grocery store at about noon. A bad time, because it was rush hour. People were out for lunch and such. In any case, it had taken quite a long time, which was good. Sakura had been pretty out-of-it when he had left that 'starting to be afternoon' time, and so he figured she'd be out for a while, which was good for him.

He had gotten some groceries that wouldn't go rotten, since they were leaving soon. Just a few things for maybe lunch and dinner. He hadn't planned on staying this long, but he figured he might as well be a gentleman and make sure that she was alright. In any case, here he was, coming back to her flat with painkillers, soup, and some bread.

The silver-haired male took his time returning back to Sakura's place, wanting her to sleep longer, maybe get herself together and get dressed. He hated having that awkward time when he would wait for the girl to get dressed, then they would go have lunch, or just end up stripping and having sex. Of course, this wasn't the case. This was Sakura. His ex-student, and now his team mate. The two of them would actually be going on a mission.

" Kashiiii "

He hated that. When people like Kurenai said things like that to him. Or more like, _came up with sad nicknames for him._

Slowly turning with the paper bag in his left arm, he looked to the red-hued female, figuring out that it had been a while since he had read his favourite novel. Icha Icha Paradise.

For all of those people out there who don't know this amazing novel, its called 'Come Come Paradise.' Need I go on? Of course not. It's pretty obvious what this book is about… I won't go and tell you what it's about. In any case, on with the story.

" Kurenai… To what do I owe the pleasure? " He asked, his optic narrowing on her, as he watched her.

He didn't mind talking to Kurenai however, because she wasn't too big of a gossiper, and plus everyone knew she had a thing for Asuma. Which meant that he was off the hook, which was good, because he didn't like Kurenai that way anyways. She used to teach a Hyuuga, an Aburame and a Inuzuka. Hinata, Shino and Kiba. An interesting three, for sure, all with very unique abilities.

Anyways…

" Oh, I just saw you yesterday, disappearing into the bar that Anko went into a few minutes before. And I was pretty sure I saw Sakura and her pals, including Kiba and Naruto head in there… Just wondering when you go to that bar, hm? Did anything interesting happen there? " she asked curiously, mentally prodding him without actually touching him.

See, Kurenai had that weird trick. Where she could get things out of people who didn't have strong wills, or just didn't care what she thought, without pestering them too much. Which was why Kakashi was careful what he told Asuma. Knowing that Kurenai would pressure him into telling her everything he knew. Sucking him dry. Almost literally…

" Well, I did see Anko there. I was not aware that she had entered the bar a few minutes before. It had been a stressful day and I just wanted a few drinks of sake… Decided to go to that bar. " He answered coolly, easily lying through his teeth.

" Across town? Don't you live in those brown apartments across from the Laundromat? Odd that you would _cross town_, just to go to a bar to have a few shots of sake, Kakashi. That's not like you at all. " prodded the brown-haired female, knowing that she had just caught Kakashi in a lie. She had recently gotten quite good at that, too.

Already knowing he was caught in a lie, Kakashi sighed, mentally giving up. Might as well just confess, huh? Well, he was too tired and lazy right now to keep lying through his teeth. Better to just get it over with and tell her the truth.

" I went to keep an eye out for Sakura. You know, her and I are team mates now, hm? " he informed her, a small smile on his lips, which were covered by his black mask. Ah, he loved that mask. Sometimes it really did save his life.

" Oh yeah? Hm, interesting. Well, sadly I must be going. Mentioned something about hanging out with Asuma. "

Kakashi cocked his right, silver eyebrow, knowing that Asuma had probably talked to Anko, who probably spilled about last night, and told him, and then Kurenai would just milk the information out of that smoking man. The man that had taught a Yamanaka, a Nara and an Aburame. Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji. That was scary. You had a dietician, a lazy ass, and a fat ass. The dietician always lectured both the Nara and Aburame, about healthy living, even though they both probably didn't care, and neither did he. So why was he still ranting about those three?

With a small wave with his free hand, Kakashi walked off his way, and Kurenai hers. Well now. That was quite entertaining, wasn't it? Hardly.

It was now about twelve-thirty. Lunch time… No. He had to get all these things back to Sakura. Who knew what she was doing. Maybe she was dancing around her apartment in a bra and panties… What an interesting image, that just flashed through his mind.

It was right about then that he realized he just imagined his eighteen year old student in her bra and pink panties.

Since when did her panties become pink?…

Aw, hell.

Okay, forget. One… Two… Three… Now.

Alright. Now, where was he? Ah yes. Going back to Sakura's place with these groceries and painkillers.

Walking back the rest of the way was simple, as he pulled out the orange covered novel, skimming over each word on the pages with one hand, the other arm holding the small bag of groceries in the paper bag. He soon came to Sakura's and pocketed the book in his back pouch, going up the stairs, since he didn't want to use the energy to jump onto the windowsill. Not just that, but the night before, he had locked the windows. So, it would be pointless to do so.

Taking each step carefully as to not to slip, which would really suck, he got to Sakura's flat number, and opened the door, which he doubted was locked anyways. Hopefully Sakura was still asleep. But when he opened the door, he heard talking, and soon realized that his team mate was on the phone. Probably with Ino. But then, why was the shower runnin— Oh please let her not be walking around naked. He wasn't sure what he would do. Stare, or help her, or uhm… Okay, so he would stare.

She wasn't completely flat-chested. Just a little flatter than most people. However, she did have other very redeeming qualities. Still, she wasn't his type of gal. She was way to bossy… But then again, he had been with Anko for quite some time, and she was pretty bossy too. So, maybe he didn't like girls with pink hair? No, it had nothing to do with that. It was the main fact that she was underneath him. She had been taught by him. From age twelve, to age seventeen, and now they were going to be team mates. On an actual mission.

He got to see her attempting to keep a white towel up around her body, and easily saw her nice curves. He could see a bit of a cleavage from where the towel ended, and heard her speaking about something of unimportance. He really didn't care too much, and he didn't want to be known as someone who eavesdropped on other people's conversations, when it was obviously not about him, or to him.

He heard her ask him to go turn off the water for the shower, and nodded, disappearing to do so, after placing the small bag of groceries and such on the kitchen counter, and giving his ex-student a few painkillers and some water.

He crossed the flat, going into the bathroom, opening the door and reaching into the shower and turning the knob, cutting off the water that had previously poured through the nozzle. When he returned towards the kitchen, he caught Sakura say;

_Sorry. I'm just trying to think if he would do that or not. _

And he just had to say;

" Do what? "

Of course, he didn't get an answer. He imagined that it probably wasn't any of his business, and as he went into the kitchen, he actually started putting away the groceries. Very unlike-him.

When he heard Sakura getting off the phone, he went to ask her where she wanted him to put the soup, when her towel slipped, and he got a full view of her not-very-flat-chest. He gulped thickly, quickly putting the soup on the counter, and going to aide her, somehow. Either helping her with her towel, or something. Just, covering her up, at the very least. She must be extremely embarrassed.

* * *

Sakura cursed under her breath once more, than louder.

" Shit! " Yeah, she was really embarrassed. Being top-half naked, then she made the mistake of standing up, without getting a good hold on the towel, which made it fall all the way down to her ankles. Feeling her face go hot, she attempted to cover herself the best she could, than instinctively, not bothering to pick up the towel, went for the next closest object to cover herself, which was Kakashi, as she quickly scurried over to him, and hugged him tightly, not even caring that she was completely naked, and hugging him. Right now, that was really the least of her worries.

The biggest worry right now, was;

_How much did he see? _

She imagined that he saw her chest… Which wasn't too much to look at anyways, so that wasn't too much of a big deal. Even though it was. Her sensei of five years, and now current and only team mate had seen her chest, and probably her lower region as well. Then again, she had just reacted and hugged him. Not too much time for his one optic to gaze downwards at her—Well, you know.

It was weird, but she felt his arms wrap around her, and looked up at him, her seafoam optics searching his one optic.

" Kakashi… " She murmured, having this weird scene in her head of them kissing. It was something, when she imagined it, that it would be very cute. Even if it was just friendly. She wasn't sure what this was like. It wasn't what she felt for Sasuke, or Naruto… No, this was different.

It was genuine. Not lust, like she had for Sasuke, or pity, like she had for Naruto. But it was… Genuine love. Wait. _Love? _Okay, so she liked her ex-sensei. She liked Kakashi Hatake. Even though he was thirty-one, and she was eighteen… Technically, it wasn't rape.

… You didn't just read that, so shush.

Why was she still talking about this?

It's not like she was like… _Obsessed _about _him._

BECAUSE SHE WASN'T!

" Hm? " asked the silver-haired elite jonin. As if he didn't realize that he had an eighteen year old female naked, hugging him, and yet, his arms were wrapped pretty damn tightly around her waist, huh? Resting on her lower back.

" You're really warm. "

Yeah, that was really the best that she could come up with in this situation.

" You're really naked. "

Oh, he _so_ _didn't go there. _And yet he did, and with a small smirk, she decided to just say 'fuck it' even though she didn't actually say it, and leaned up, having to actually stand on her tiptoes to reach his face with her own, and leaned forwards, taking his lips in a sweet kiss, her arms coming up and wrapping around his neck, as his hands traveled down to her hips, almost holding her up. Just in case.

After a good minute, it was Sakura that broke the kiss, her cheeks a deep pink, as she looked up to him, her feet now flat on the ground, as he looked down to her, looking right in her eyes. Not lower. Actually looking in her eyes. What a fucking miracle. Here Kakashi and Sakura were, actually _holding _each other.

Why?

" Sakura… This can't happen. "

She knew. Oh yes. _She definitely already knew this. _

" I know. " she replied, her heart thumping inside her chest, as she looked back up at him.

" You need to get dressed… And then we'll talk. " he said finally, as Sakura slowly nodded, and together, they picked up the towel, and wrapped it around Sakura's form. She nodded her thanks, and disappeared off to her bedroom to go change into something.

_Anything. _

Sakura thrashed around her room, looking for a nice kimono to wear. They would be leaving today… Oh, crap. She had totally forgotten. They were leaving tonight. And she hadn't even started packing. She knew her backpack was around the room somewhere… Now where was it?

" Sakura, don't worry about packing. I've already done so for you. " said the man that she had just kissed.

Where was he?

Ah, out in the hall.

"Alright. " she called out to the hallway, a little anxious to the fact that Kakashi had gone through her things to get her some proper attire. This wasn't supposed to be too big of a mission. In fact, it was supposed to be rather small. So, that would be good, which meant not having to track around too many things.

Going through her closet, the slightly shaking medical nin found a dark red kimono with majestic embroidery, and white dragons climbing up the back of the lovely attire. She would wear this. Sliding the fabric over her naked body, Sakura never wore a bra. She had no reason to. No chest, so no point. Tying up the sash, she glanced in her full body mirror, quite happy with how she looked, as she smiled to herself. Maybe this '_talk _' with Kakashi wouldn't be too bad.

Aw, who was she kidding? Of course it was going to be bad.

She had _kissed _her team mate. _Kissed _her ex-sensei. The one that was thirteen years older than her. Wasn't there something wrong with that? But then again, she was eighteen years old. She could make her own decisions. All she knew, was that she felt something strong for the elder male. It was a weird, tingling sensation that went through her spine whenever she was too close around him.

It was very hard to explain.

In any case, she had to remind herself that it wasn't going to be too bad, hopefully. Yeah… Hopefully it wouldn't be too bad. She was so pathetic, but whatever. Right now she really didn't care. That's right. Right now, she just wanted to get dressed, talk to Kakashi, and move on with her life. Who knew. Maybe things would turn out alright?

She had to remain positive.

Quickly running her delicate fingers through her pink locks of hair, Sakura never had entirely cared about her looks, except when Ino bragged about having a boyfriend. Sakura made a mental note to ask Ino what that whole thing with Shikamaru was the night before, when they came back. With her luck, however, Shikamaru wouldn't remember, and neither would Ino. But who knew? Although they were complete opposites, that might've been the start of a wonderful relationship.

Finally stepping out of her bedroom, she saw Kakashi in the living room, sitting on the couch, as she took a deep breath, slowly exhaling, and continued down the wooden floored hallway, into the living room, deciding to sit a safe distance away from the jonin, but on the same couch, as she sat in the middle of the couch, him on a side.

Alright. Time to get this over with.

" Sakura, I don't know what you were really thinking… Or really what I was thinking. It won't work out. "

Well. End of conversation?

What was she supposed to say to that? Time to stall.

" Well, uh… " Stall. Stall. Stall. Oh, man. Now was not the time for her to not know what to say.

" You _do_ understand that anything that you feel for me can not happen, right, Sakura? "

Oh, hell. Damn you, Kakashi!

" Well, uh… " Okay, those two words were really starting to sound really stupid.

" Sakura. "

Time to pay attention!

Looking over to the elite nin, Sakura locked her pure, somewhat innocent, seafoam hues with Kakashi's dark, mysterious, mahogany one.

" Yes, I understand… Sensei. " she uttered the words, quickly looking away to hide her embarrassment of the situation. She should've known that there was no way that her and Kakashi could ever hook up. Of course there wasn't. But then again, Kakashi was a very mischievous man. Perhaps he could be directed in the correct direction? The way to Sakura's heart, even…

Aw, who the hell was she kidding?

" Excuse me. I must say goodbye to… My friends. " She quickly excused herself, standing up in a rush and starting to leave the room, but suddenly bumped into none other than Kakashi himself, his arms wrapping around her waist.

" Sakura… What has happened today should not change our relationship as team mates. Is that understood…? _Team mate?_ " asked the male, as she pushed herself away from his sweet and caring arms. She understood that he meant well, but he really wasn't doing too well at the moment. Right now, she really just wanted to go cry to Ino. Explain her troubles and vent to her. Of all people, perhaps Ino would understand what she was feeling, because right now, Sakura really needed to just… Talk, and Ino would be perfect to talk to…

Quickly realizing that she was not too far from Kakashi, she avoided eye contact from him, and slowly nodding.

" Yes, sensei. I understand _completely._ " she said coldly, pushing past him and rushing out the door, before anything else happened that she didn't want to happen. Sakura didn't particularly like the idea of not having control of her own life. It just didn't seem right. She knew when she was younger, that if she chose to be a ninja, that she'd have to answer to the Hokage. To her team mates, and to her sensei. She had always known that. And it was a little sad, but when she was twelve, she had always admired her twenty-five year old sensei. It seemed very wrong, and yet… So right.

She understood that she was too young for him. That he wasn't old enough to be her father, but too old to have a relationship with him. Any romantic feelings that she had for him would have to be pushed aside. He was simply her sensei. A man that she had to constantly listen to. When Naruto had come back from training for two years with Jiraiya, and her training with Tsunade… They had been paired together with Sai, and then given to Kakashi again. In the past two years, Sakura hadn't seen much of Kakashi, which was odd. Because she most certainly did want to, and she did have the odd feeling of being watched… But no way it could be by him. Could it?

Now very deep in thought, Sakura walked down the slightly gravelled road, towards Ino's families flower shop, wondering what was going through Kakashi's head. He scolded her for trying to have feelings for him, or whatever, then as she was trying to leave, his arms definitely wrapped around her… He was sending off a bunch of signals, and she really wasn't sure how to read them. Which was why she was going to talk with Ino. And that was where she was now.

Opening the dark green door, Sakura slid in, and was overwhelmed, just like every time she entered the Yamanaka flower shop.

" Sakura! "

Why did people keep calling her name today? First Kakashi, and now Ino…

" Ino. " she muttered, wrapping her arms across her stomach, as she gently bit down on her lower lip. Soon feeling an arm wrapped around her shoulders, she looked up at the person, seeing her best friend in the whole wide world. As the female brought her into the back, keeping her arm steady around her shoulders and sat her down on the couch, all the blond had to say was one word, and Sakura spilled.

" Spill. "

Explaining the days events, Ino sat silently beside her, which was very un-like Ino, and listened. Listened very carefully. After a good fifteen minutes of talking, Sakura finished explaining the day's events so far, and there was a silence of a few minutes. Ino seemed to be getting her words together.

" Okay, Sakura. It's pretty obvious that you like Kakashi, and by his actions, he has feelings for you too. But, think of it this way. Kakashi is thirteen years older than you. He's been your sensei and friend, and now team mate for six years. For him to suddenly have feelings for you, it could be scary for him too. He still needs to get used to things. "

How was it that whenever Ino was explaining something, everything seemed to just… Make sense? That was so annoying, how that worked. Literally. It really was.

" So what am I to do, Ino? " asked the pink-haired medic nin, leaning in closer to Ino, who gestured her closer to whisper in her best friends ear.

" Play hard-to-get. " whispered the female into Sakura's ear, as she sat there stunned.

" Hard to get. Me? Ha. Surely you jest, Ino. "

" No. "

" But this is Kakashi. And me. I can't play hard-to-get. Are you insane? Ino, you've known me for quite some time. You and I both know that I can't be secretive, or… _Hard to get, _even if I tried really hard. Especially since him and I are going to be on a mission together—Ugh. "

Wasn't it obvious that she was trying to get out of this?

With a groan, Sakura nodded, and that was Ino's cue to clap her hands together, both of them didn't even hear the small ring of the bell that signalled someone entering the shop, as they then both heard a familiar voice.

" Hello? "

Shikamaru!

" Just a sec, Shikamaru! " called Ino from the back, as she quickly fixed her hair, glaring at Sakura. " Move, and die, Sakura Haruno. " threatened the blond, as she rushed out to go deal with Shikamaru.

Of course, any threat made to her, she had to go check out, as she carefully walked over to the doorway that was in between the main shop, and the backroom, peeking out from the doorway, and watching Ino and Shikamaru speak, clearly seeing their arms around each other, and seeing them kiss.

Biting down on her lower lip as to not freak out at them for hiding such a great relationship that everyone clearly wanted to happen, Sakura returned to the exact spot that she had been standing not too long ago, as she heard the door ring again. Probably Shikamaru leaving…

As Ino returned, Sakura looked to the female, and gave a wide grin, which sent Ino over to her, extending her arm until her fist was a few millimetres from Sakura's nose. What could've been a punch, was resisted.

" Oh, you! Okay, so remember what I said, and go on your mission. Alright? " asked Ino, shooing off the pink-haired kunoichi, as she nodded, remembering she still had a mission with Kakashi. Although it wouldn't be too long, it was still going to be a mission with a man, where she had pretty much confessed her love to him.

Oh, glee.

Walking back to her flat, she was not surprised to see the place deserted, her two bags that she would be carrying with her were small, but knowing Kakashi, they were packed with more than enough clothes for the trip.

Uttering a few words of thanks to Kakashi for sparing her the trouble, Sakura sighed, deciding now was a good time to have a shower, since she wasn't sure when her next one would be. She would also have to go see Tsunade later. Just to triple make sure about the mission and its details. She had already gone over it a few times the night before, but she always loved to be extra prepared.

What was she _thinking? _Obviously Kakashi already had the mission memorized… But just in case—No. She would just have to sit back and let him take care of things. But.. No. No more buts. She would get so ticked off though, if Kakashi didn't memorize the mission, and she didn't, and the entire mission fell apart because there was a problem of communication. Oh, man. She would be in so much trouble with Tsunade if their important mission failed, and if the mission with Naruto, Sasuke and Sai worked out.. Oh, hell that would be so embarrassing. Sakura could _not _let that happen. So maybe after her bath, she would go find Kakashi… Yes. That would work perfectly.

For the second time that day, Sakura went into the bathroom, taking a current book she was reading, about controlling your chakra more accurately, and using it to your advantage for medical jutsu. It was always good to find out more about medical jutsu. Maybe she might be able to do this in peace now. She just wanted to have a bath, actually, as she set the water into the bathtub, letting it run as she then unplugged the phone. She would enjoy this time by herself, damn it.

As the water finished setting in the bathtub, Sakura smiled to herself, having decided to make this into a bubble bath, the medical nin got her book, and settled down into the tub, sinking down until her breasts were covered with the white bubbles, before reading her book.

It had only been about twenty minutes, when she heard footsteps. She figured that since she was on the second floor of her flat, there were people above her, and below her. So, the footsteps she was hearing could be that of her neighbours overhead.

" Sakura? "

Oh, damn that innocent, Kakashi-tone. Yes. Kakashi had that tone, when he knew someone was around, but not where.

" I'm in the bathtub! I'll be out in a second. Stay out there, Kakashi! " She called, folding the corner of the page over to mark her spot, and dropping the book on the tiled floor, venting all her troubles into the bubbles, taking up a handful of them, and blowing right into them, scattering them everywhere. Right now, her peace was being disturbed again. All she damn wanted, was to just… Have some '_Sakura time_' but apparently that was too hard for someone to understand, and it seemed people were deliberately pissing her off.

Sakura did _not_ do well with anger. The way she had been taught to vent out her anger in a constructive way, was beating people up. She learnt this, of course, from the woman who pulverized Naruto with her thumb and index finger. All in a simple flick.

_Pathetic-o_ to the limit.

With another soft smile to herself to calm her nerves, Sakura stepped out of the bathtub, leaving her nice warm, bubbly bath to return to, as she wrapped her fuzzy pink towel around her body, getting rid of all the bubbles that clung to her body, and making sure that it was tight around her body, as she held it up anyways, stepping out of the bathroom, and meeting Kakashi in the living room, as he stood, immediately taking in her appearance.

" We'll be leaving in about half an hour. Will you be ready? " he asked. Right to the reason why he interrupted her time. " I tried calling you, but your phone was out of service. When I looked around, the phone was unplugged. So, I took the liberty of pluggi—"

_RIIIIIIIINGGGGGG RIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGG._

"…Plugging it in for you. " He said sweetly, lifting his hand in a half wave, have salut, before going over to her, taking her chin with his thumb, index and middle fingers, tilting the pale-shinobi's face to meet his, and then…

_RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGG RIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNG._

Fantasy over. What really happened…

"…Plugging it in for you. " He explained, nodding to her to basically say that he'd be back in a half hour, and that she had better be ready, before flickering off. Presumably out the window. Typical Kakashi.

Going over to the phone, she glared long and hard at it, before picking up the handset, sighing lightly.

" Hello? " She asked into the phone, listening carefully.

" S-Sa-Sakura-chan? " Came the stuttered response, a very quiet and dainty voice. It couldn't be anyone else besides…

Hinata.

" What is it, Hinata? " she asked the stuttering female on the other line, sighing as she sat down, still holding up her fuzzy pink towel.

" I… I… I wish you luck o-o-on y-you-your mi-miss-mission with Ka-Ka-Kakas-Kakashi-sen-sen-sensei, Sakura. "

" Thank you. Goodbye, Hinata. "

" There's o-one o-other th-thing, Sakura-chan… "

" What is it, Hinata? "

" I… I kn-know wh-wh-who s-s-spiked y-your dr-drink l-l-last n-night. "

_Click. _Hung up.

Well, that was odd. Never had Hinata ever actually wished her luck on her mission. How odd was that?

Deciding that was extremely weird Sakura briefly wondered what happened to Kakashi. She knew he had left, but she would be going to find him soon anyways. Well, in half an hour, apparently.

But what was Hinata blabbering about someone spiking her drink?… Sakura couldn't even remember anything about the night before. The last thing she remembered was going to the washroom. From there, it was all a blur.

Glaring at her phone, Sakura soon unplugged it again, but made sure that it was thoroughly disconnected this time. No mistakes.

Returning to the bathroom, Sakura relaxed into her beloved, relaxing bubble bath, but found that she couldn't enjoy it. So, instead of reading her chakra control for medicine book, the pink-haired female lathered and rinsed her locks, before emptying the sudsy water from the bathtub and drying off her body with the slightly damp towel from drying her body not five minutes earlier.

Leaving the bathroom, Sakura put her hair up into the towel, twirling it within the pink fuzzy blanket-like towel, and walking towards her bedroom. Time to get dressed and go meet Kakashi at the gate.

Picking out the red top with the Haruno crest on the back… A white circle with a red center. Simple enough, yet boring. In any case, that was what it was. Finding her green shorts underneath the red skirt, she placed them both on, finding her kunai and shuriken pouch, and finally her scroll pouch, satisfied at her appearance as she quickly left her room, practically jogging down the hall towards her small bag that Kakashi had packed for her. With a tired sigh, the Haruno-female slung the backpack over her shoulder, making sure nothing was on or anything like that, and leaving the flat, taking the stairs to go down into the streets.

By now it was easily three in the afternoon. Time sure flied, huh? Also by this time, everyone was out. It was a gorgeous day out. Sakura knew she had a mission to fulfill, and that was the plan. To go and fulfill that plan, and to do that, she had to meet Kakashi at the gate. So, making her way towards the gate, she avoided all the places that anyone might be. She didn't want to talk to anyone on her way to the gate, because her mind was trying to remember what was on that damn mission scroll that she had allowed her eyes to browse over. Now, she was drawing a blank. She remembered it was an A-ranked mission, but that was basically it. Any other actual information on the scroll was lost. She could hardly remember anything. It had been early on the night before, and she barely remembered anything from the night before.

Ohhhhh, damnnnn.

Walking the gravel road, Sakura found herself remembering the kiss she had given Kakashi. Whatever had possessed her to do that, wanted her to do that again. She knew that he had kissed back. That had been quite apparent. What was weird, was that it was almost as if he were… Dare she say, eager, to return that daring kiss? It seemed as if he was, and yet maybe she was just dreaming things.

So what _did_ this Haruno female feel for her ex-sensei, and current team mate? He was easily thirteen years older than her… It felt weird, yet… Dangerous. Lustful? No. Definitely dangerous. Kakashi was a dangerous man to get involved wit—wait. Did she just say involved? She was not _involved._ They were just friends. That's all there was to this relationship.

ITS.NOT.A.RELATIONSHIP!

Now she even had herself confused!

Sakura soon found herself at the very tall Konohagakure gates as she stopped and looked around, not seeing Kakashi, but having a feeling he was watching from who knew where. Going over to the 'guards' of the gates, she leaned lightly against the counter, giving her name and why she was leaving Konohagakure, as she showed the two men the scroll that she held in her possession. With a curt nod, they gave her permission to leave, but she still dangled around.

Where the hell was Kakashi?

Dropping her backpack near her feet, Sakura waited for the _dangerous, late _man and yawned. Yep, she'd sleep well tonight. For sure.

After only about ten minutes, Kakashi showed up and gave his name to the guards, who already knew him anyways. Picking up her backpack, Sakura looked to him with her seafoam hues, trying to get any information out of him whatsoever, but returned with nothing.

" Alright then. Shall we go, Sakura? " asked the elite jonin, as Sakura nodded.

" Hai, Kakashi-sens—san. " She corrected, as they both started out of the gates, ready to start this mission.

* * *

**Authors Note: **So, I really hope you guys like this chapter. I worked long and hard on it, and it's still not PERFECT, but its what you guys get!! Sorry for not posting sooner, my computer like, died on me… oo" It was scary. It made this really weird noise…

ANYWAYSSS. It's long just as I said it would be, and I really hope you guys enjoy it


End file.
